Happy Go Lucky
by Lem1
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin set in a modern high school. Yes, my orginality astounds even myself at times... Episode Three: Face-off...Battle Against the Phony Battousai!
1. Episode One

I realize that "Rurouni Kenshin" in a modern high school setting has been done about a THOUSAND times, but bear with me…  This idea floated inside my head and I just went with it.  I plan to set up the story in episodes, like the TV program, and the first few episodes (especially the ones introducing key characters) will follow the show pretty closely – with my own personal twist, naturally!  As I get further into the story, I'll change things around quite a bit.  Also, this is set in Japan (of course) but I am an American college student…please excuse me if I say something stupid, and kindly point it out in a review.  Enjoy!

Happy-Go-Lucky

Episode One: Legendary Samurai Versus Notebook-Wielding Monster…Love At First Sight?

The day Himura Kenshin walked into my classroom was one of the worst days of my life.

            Oh, don't get me wrong…the fact that it was a horrible day had nothing to do with Kenshin - just the opposite, in fact.  I only wanted to point out Kenshin's uncanny ability to show up when everything hits rock bottom, and then miraculously fix it all in a heartbeat.

            "Class, we have a new student joining us from Kyoto," the teacher announced.  I looked up from my notebook where I had been diligently drawing little skulls and flames around a certain name (which I will reveal later).  The boy standing next the teacher had long red hair, tied back at the nape of his neck, and deep lavender eyes.  The quiet sighs emitting from the other girls let me know that they found him attractive, despite his short stature.  I, however, was not in the mood to swoon over the new guy.

            "His name is Himura Kenshin, and I expect you all to treat him with respect.  Take your seat, Kenshin."  The boy turned his head slightly, giving the class a full view of the strange, cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  That caught my attention.  The rest of the class began whispering softly as Kenshin walked past rows of desks, searching for an empty seat.  It wasn't until he paused in front of me, meeting my rude stare with a congenial smile, that I realized the only open desk was next to mine.

            "Hello," he greeted cheerfully, setting his school bag down and taking his seat.  I grunted in return.  "Pardon me," he said politely, twisting to face me.  "Which class is this?  I forgot my schedule and – "

            "History," I barked.

            "Really?" he questioned with a goofy smile.  "Those don't look like history notes to me."  He pointed at my notebook and laughed softly.

            "Well what do _you_know?!" I shrieked, picking up the notebook and bringing it down on his head.

            "Oro?!"  Kenshin blinked and turned around hastily.  I caught him sneaking glances at me all throughout the rest of the class, but I ignored him.  In my defense, it _was _one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

  


            Kami-sama, what a temper!  Something I said must have really upset her.  I glanced over at the raven-haired girl cautiously.  She was scribbling in her notebook again - probably more death threats to this Hiruma Gohei person.  I wonder if he's an ex-boyfriend…  I heard her growl and jumped slightly, eyes whipping around to face the front.  I sighed, my face twisting into an amused smile as I wondered what the people back in Kyoto would think, the infamous Battousai terrified of a little girl.  The smile dropped off my face, my eyes narrowing coldly.  No, _not _the Battousai…never again.  Now I am simply Himura Kenshin, happy-go-lucky high school student.  I snuck another glance at the irate girl beside me.  She seemed calmer than before, her wide blue eyes studying her work critically as she tucked a loose strand off hair behind her ear.  She was actually very pretty…  The girl sensed my stare and looked up, scowling.  I jerked my head around, pretending to be absorbed in the teacher's lecture.  Well, may not _so _happy-go-lucky…

* * *

  


            The new guy appeared to be afraid of me.  I watched him scurry out of the classroom, bumping into people left and right in his eagerness to get away from the scary, notebook-wielding monster.  Just great.  How does the saying go?  Perfect ending to a perfect day.  Except my day was far from over.  In fact, the most _perfect _of all classes was coming up next…gym with Mr. Hiruma Gohei.  That, by the way, was the name I defiled in my notebook with burning skulls.  He always calls on me to demonstrate kendo, and then proceeds to pick apart my technique in front of the entire class.  I snarled, breaking my pencil in half in my rage.  I learned the Kamiya Kasshin style from my father, who ran a very successful dojo until the day he died.  He was a wonderful, peace loving man who taught a method of swordsmanship that protects rather than destroys, but with the recent events…  Tears sprang to my eyes as I threw my books into my satchel and hurried out of the classroom.  If I were late on top of everything else, Mr. Hiruma would _really _have a field day. 

* * *

  


            "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Kamiya."  I looked up to see the same angry girl from my history class jog into the gym, straightening her gym uniform self-consciously.

            "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Hiruma," she panted, "I was – "

            "I don't want to hear your excuses, Kamiya!" the teacher snapped.  "Grab a bokken and get over here."  The girl – Kamiya-san – nodded miserably and did as he asked.  She made her way to the center of the room with dragging steps, clutching the wooden bokken so tightly that her knuckles whitened.  "Now," the teacher said, his eyes gleaming with malicious satisfaction.  "I want you to give me ten _good _swings."

            "Yes sir," she said, her voice barely a whisper.  Moving her legs apart in the proper stance, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  When she opened them again, her previous reluctance had disappeared, replaced by calm determination.  I watched closely as she began her strokes, stunned by her talent.   There was a strong force behind each swing, and the power she exuded was different from anything I'd ever felt.  Any idiot could see that she was an excellent swordsman – er, swordswoman. 

            "No, Kamiya!" the teacher (What did Kamiya-san call him?  Mr. Hiruma?  Why did that name seem so familiar…) shouted.  "You are doing it all _wrong_!"  He snatched the bokken from her and began his own series of violent swings.  Now _this_power I am very familiar with…fools who think that swinging a sword as hard as they can equals strength.  My eyes narrowed.  I did not like this man.  And it was obvious that Kamiya-san did not care for him either.  "Do you think you can handle it, Kamiya?" Mr. Himura smirked.  "Or can't you forget the corrupt teachings of your dear, dead daddy?" 

            Oro!  That seemed uncalled for!  And I don't even know what he's talking about.  Kamiya-san was struggling to keep her temper in check, head bowed and hands clenched into tight fists.

            "Your father must have been a truly evil man," Mr. Hiruma continued lazily, "to invent such a vicious style of swordsmanship.  I'm surprised they don't dig up his grave and burn his corpse!"  The insufferable man began laughing loudly.  I willed Kamiya-san to hold her tongue, but the look in her eyes told me I'd be better off waiting for Hell to freeze over.

            "My father," she stated lowly, "was ten times the man you'll ever be!"  Her voice rose in pitch until she was shouting, her azure eyes flashing with rage.  Shocked, Mr. Hiruma gaped at her, but his outrage soon dissolved into satisfaction.  My heart sank.

            "Is that so, Kamiya," he drawled.  He lifted his meaty hand and struck her in the face, sending her crashing to the floor.  I growled low in my throat.  He knelt down beside her, whispering so that no one else could hear.  Well, almost no one.  "Listen, you little bitch, your father was a fool and a coward and if I could've, I would've killed him myself.  But as things stand…I'll be happy to exact my revenge on you."  I heard Kamiya-san gasp and saw Mr. Hiruma draw his hand back as he stood up, grinning.  I glared.  What had he done to her?  "Ms. Kamiya has decided to go to the clinic," the teacher stated mockingly.  "Anyone willing to escort her?"  I paused, curious to see who would speak up.  No one did.  "Well, it looks as though you will have to take yourself," Mr. Hiruma said, grinning as he looked down at the poor girl who was sitting up dizzily, clutching her cheek.

            "I will go."  I was on my feet, heading over to Kamiya-san before Hiruma could even open his mouth.  He scowled at me as I crouched down beside the girl, gazing at her anxiously.  "Are you alright?"  She had been staring at the floor, lost in thought, but at the sound of my voice she lifted her eyes to mine.  My breath caught in my throat.  Those large, cobalt eyes of hers were wide with hurt and confusion.

            "I don't understand…" she whispered.  I held her gaze for a moment longer, then plastered on what I hoped was a comforting smile, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help her to her feet.

            "You'll be fine," I said in a low voice, leading her out of the gym.  I had to get her…no, I had to get _myself _away from that man.  I could feel the rage building inside of me, threatening to take over.

            "My father was a good man."  Her voice was desperate, begging me to believe her.

            "A good man," I said absently.  "That he was."  She halted, and I looked at her questioningly.

            "You knew my father?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to regard me with confusion.

            "Ah, gomen," I chucked sheepishly.  "No, I did not.  I only meant that if he raised a daughter as loyal and brave as you, then he must have been a good man."  Kamiya-san regarded me silently. 

            "You're the new guy from history class," she said suddenly.  "Kenshin Himura."  I nodded cautiously, waiting for her to pull out her notebook and start whacking me.  "Arigatou, Kenshin."  I started in surprise.  She was staring at me shyly from under thick, dark eyelashes.  Kami-sama, this girl's mood changes more swiftly than the path of Battousai's katana!

            "Oro?" I gaped.

            "Didn't you know?"  Her sweet smile turned bitter.  "There aren't many people who would be seen with the daughter of a murderer."  She stared at the ground miserably.

            "You should go to the clinic, Kamiya-san," I said, touching her shoulder gently.

            "I never wanted to go to the clinic," she whispered.  "That's not what Mr. Hiruma and I talked about."  I know.  What I don't know is what he did to you to make you gasp like that…  Calm down, Kenshin, deep breathes.

            "But, Kamiya-san," I started.

            "Kaoru," she interrupted, lifting her head and smiling hesitantly.

            "Oro?"  She giggled, raising a hand to her mouth.

            "You have some odd expressions, Himura-san," she said demurely.  Oh, so now it's 'Himura-san,' hmm?  "My name – it's Kaoru."

            "Oh," I said softly, playing the name over in my mind.  "Kamiya-san, you should really go to the clinic – "

            "Mou, you have a one track mind!" she declared, releasing an exasperated sigh.  Then, in a gentler tone, "Won't you call me by my first name, Himura-san?"  Her eyes were pleading and strangely fearful, as if she didn't think she deserved to be treated as my friend.  _She _didn't deserve to be _my _friend…the irony.

            "Kaoru…" I murmured.  Her gaze brightened.  "…dono."  Oops.  I watched as her mouth dropped open in shock.

            "Kaoru…_dono_?" she squeaked.

            "Oro?" I offered weakly.  She snapped her mouth closed, looking torn between annoyance and amusement.  Luckily for me, the latter emotion prevailed.

            "Mou, Kenshin," she gasped in between peals of laughter.  "You are one strange guy!"  You have no idea, Kaoru.  I tried to look innocent and confused.

            "Oro?" I parroted.  Honestly, I don't know where these "odd expressions" (as Kaoru-dono put it so delicately) came from.  I think I was trying to erase my _other _personality by creating an entirely opposite persona.  The Battousai wouldn't be caught dead stuttering "oro's" or attaching "dono" to a young girl's name. 

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Kaoru edge closer and lift her hand, reaching up to me with a fascinated expression.  I was caught completely off guard when I felt cool fingers press against my scarred cheek.  And it isn't a good thing for Battousai to be caught off guard.

            I reacted instantly, wrapping my fingers around her wrist in an iron grip while my other hand searched for something at my waist…  Kaoru gasped and tried to pull away, but I yanked her even closer, eyes narrowed as my right hand twitched at my side.  It'd been a long time since someone had dared to touch me, especially _there_. 

            "G-Gomen, Kenshin," she whispered close to my chest, head tilted back as she gazed up at me with wide eyes.  "I only wondered about your scar…" Her eyes wandered over to the marred cheek.

            "I would rather not speak of it," I said gruffly, fighting to regain control.

            "I'm sorry," she repeated, dropping her eyes and bowing her head so that her bangs brushed against my shirt.  Kami-sama, is she crying…?  I lowered my head, trying to look into her face.  "Kenshin," she murmured, her breath tickling my cheek.  "My wrist…you're hurting me."  Cursing inwardly, I released her and stepped back.

            "I apologize, de gozaru."  The happy-go-lucky teenager was back, babbling more of his "odd expressions."  How did I come up with this stuff?!  Kaoru was shooting me dubious looks as she cradled her hand to her chest.  I suppose the rapid transition from volatile, golden-eyed freak back to weird new guy threw her off a little.  Go figure.  "Are you hurt?" I questioned softly.  She shook her head, her high ponytail swishing from side to side.

            "I…I'm the one who should apologize," she spoke up haltingly.  "I should have known you wouldn't want me to…to touch you."  She shifted uncomfortably and gave me a heart-wrenching smile.

            Oro!  Did this beautiful, sweet, innocent young girl actually believe that I didn't want her _touching me_?  It was more than I could bear…

            "This unworthy one would like to invite you to lunch," I blurted.  Kaoru blinked.

            "I…"

            "Please," I continued in a more subdued tone.  "I would very much like your company."  She stared at me searchingly, as if expecting me to change my mind.  When I didn't, her lips curved up into a radiant smile.  The thought that _I _gave her such happiness sent chills through my body…this was how she should look, _always_.

            "I would love to join you for lunch, Himura-san."  She blushed, and we were back to Mr. Himura.  This switching back and forth threatened my sanity.  Or what was left of it, anyway.

            "Call me Kenshin," I told her.  She nodded, her eyes sparkling.

            "But only if you drop the 'dono' stuff," she insisted happily.  Hmm, we shall see…

**Wonderful?  Terrible?  Not worth thinking about?  Please let me know!**

**Side Question: As of now I'm not bothering to italicize/embolden the characters' thoughts and silent comments…is that confusing to anyone? **


	2. Episode Two

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out…I'll try to be quicker from now on.**

**Thanks to my reviewer, Slight Imperfections!**

Happy-Go-Lucky 

Episode Two: The Consequences of Breaking Battousai's Nose

Mou, Kaoru you idiot!  You almost blew everything with that whole scar incident.  At least Kenshin seems to be back to normal - normal for Kenshin, that is.  He was staring down at his lunch with what I had dubbed, "the oro face."  I suppose a big, greasy mess of ground beef and lima beans could do that to a person.  The cafeteria food is even worse than _my _cooking! 

            "Kaoru-dono?"  Kenshin was studying me curiously.  I made a face at him.  17th Century boy, living in a 21st Century world.

            "Kenshin," I frowned, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that."

            "I apologize, Kaoru…" His eyes slid to the side and I heard him mutter something under his breath.  It sounded suspiciously like "dono."

            "What was that?" I demanded.  

            "What was what?"  His violet eyes widened innocently.  Mou, what a weird guy.

            "Never mind," I sighed.  "So, you were saying…?"

            "Well, uh…" I followed his gaze over to a table of students who were staring at us blatantly, whispering behind their hands.

            "Oh, that," I muttered, feeling a blush heat my cheeks.  "You get used to it after a while."  Liar, liar, pants on fire!

            "So they _always _stare at you in this fashion?" Kenshin asked incredulously.

            "What, don't you think I'm worth staring at?"  I meant it as a lighthearted joke, but it came out as more of a challenge.  Kenshin winced.

            "Ah, no, no…of course you are," he reassured me hastily.  I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  The first person to talk to me in months, and here I was snapping at him.

            "To answer your question," I said primly, stirring my ground beef and lima beans, "Yes, they always stare.  Or at least they have since…" No, not now, I'm not ready!  I don't think I can bear seeing the disgust in those gentle lavender eyes…  Kenshin was waiting patiently for me to finish.  "Since a few months ago," I finished lamely.

            "And what happened a few months ago, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin prodded, his violet eyes encouraging.  I shot him a hard glare for that "dono" bit, but continued nonetheless.

            "Kenshin," I began slowly, staring down at the table as I tried to gather my courage.  "Have you ever heard of the Hitokiri Battousai?"  He froze across from me, and I could sense his rising panic.  The name _does_ have a tendency to strike fear in the hearts of men, although until recently, Battousai was merely an urban legend used to frighten children.  "He's a crazed murderer," I continued in a low voice, "who uses a katana to slaughter his victims."

            "Hai…" Kenshin whispered hoarsely.

            "So you've read the papers?" I questioned.

            "Oro?"

            "The newspapers," I clarified impatiently.  "About the serial killer claiming to be the Hitokiri Battousai?"

            "Oh…yes, of course."  Kenshin bobbed his head, a look of relief spreading over his face.  Perhaps the ground beef and lima beans had addled his wits.

            "Then, you know that at the scene of the crime," I continued reluctantly, "the killer always leaves behind the same message:  'I am the Hitokiri Battousai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.'"  I glanced over at Kenshin apprehensively, waiting for him to make the connection.  It didn't take him long.

            "Kamiya…" he murmured.

            "Yes," I confirmed, dropping my eyes in shame.    "My family's name.  My father taught the Kamiya Kasshin method at our dojo until the day he died."  I fought back tears as I waited for Kenshin to get up and leave in disgust.  My new acquaintance was silent for a moment, and then:

            "The Kamiya Kasshin style teaches the art of killing?" he asked in a bland tone.  A tiny gasp of outrage escaped my lips and I glared at the blasphemer.

            "Of course not!  Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is a method of swordsmanship that _protects_."  I added scornfully, "We're not living in the Bakumatsu, Kenshin."

            "Yes, but there are still dojos today that teach killing moves to their students," Kenshin pointed out.  "This…Hitokiri Battousai is proof of that."  He winced every time that name was spoken.  Kenshin must have heard one too many Battousai bedtime stories when he was a kid.  

            "Well the Kamiya dojo is _not _one of them!" I declared.  Kenshin regarded me with eyes slightly narrowed and hardened, though they did not burn golden like before…  

            "It seems like this should be an easy matter to clear up.  Didn't the police question you?"

            "Yes, they did," I grimaced.  I could feel a migraine coming on just thinking about it – the endless interrogations, the attacks on my father's character, the mobs of reporters…  "The police don't think I have anything to do with it, but I couldn't convince them that this murderer isn't using the Kamiya Kasshin style."  My shoulders slumped.  "My father was the true instructor.  I'm just the assistant master, and a _girl _at that.  Who would listen to me? "  Well why don't you cry about it, Kamiya?  Get a grip!  I have to stay strong if I'm going to restore my family's honor.  I'm the only one left…

            "You're the assistant master?!"  Kenshin was making "the oro face" again.  I shoved up the right sleeve of my blouse and slapped my hand down on the table, rising to lean towards him menacingly.  

            "That's right," I growled.  "You got a problem?"  _I'm _allowed to put myself down, but if Kenshin tries to…. Kami-sama help him.

-------------------------------

Kami-sama help me!

            "N-n-no, of course not Kaoru-dono!"  I lifted my hands in surrender and edged away from her.  "I only meant that a girl your age shouldn't have to work so hard, that is all."

            "A girl my age?" she repeated, easing back into her seat.  "Mou, Kenshin, you sound like an old man when you say that."  Ouch.  Is twenty-eight _old _to a teenager?  Yup, deeefinetly.  How depressing…  "Anyway, I _like _my work," Kaoru was saying.  "By teaching others the Kamiya Kasshin method, I help my father live on through the technique he developed and the beliefs he held."  

            "That is true, Kaoru-dono," I approved, touched by her selflessness.

            "Not to mention it puts food on the table," she muttered.  I was obviously not meant to hear her, but in my anxiety I forgot to use discretion.

            "Kaoru-dono, does your mother not provide food for you?"

            "Kenshin!" she yelped, eyes wide.  "How could you hear me?  My lips barely moved!"  And they are such nice lips, Kaoru.  You should move them more often – against mine, preferably…  Ahh, pervert!  She's a _teenager_!  I blame the Battousai…  

            "Umm…oro?"

            "Hmm."  She glanced at me uncertainly, tugging on a loose strand of hair.  "My mother died a few years ago, around the same time as my father."  Oh…  Insert foot in mouth, now.

            "This unworthy one is very sorry to have brought up such a painful subject, Kaoru-dono."

            "I don't mind," she reassured me.  "It's not so bad."    

            "But it must be difficult for you," I pressed.

            "I think the hardest part is living by myself.  I don't like being alone," she confessed with an embarrassed smile. 

            "You live alone, de gozaru?"  I frowned.  My lifestyle is far from conventional, but I'm pretty sure that young high school girls are supposed to have _some_ sort of guardian.

            "I _am _seventeen," she bristled.  And I amso very impressed.  I gave her a stern look to show her that I was, in fact, _not at all _impressed.  It had no effect whatsoever, save to make her even angrier.  "Hey, I've done pretty well for myself these past two years," she proclaimed, lifting her head proudly.  "People pay good money to be instructed by assistant master Kamiya Kaoru."  I glanced down at her lunch tray, which had been scraped clean of all remaining traces of the cafeteria's lima bean casserole.  This meant one of two things – either Kaoru lost all her taste buds in some horrible childhood accident, or she hasn't seen any of that "good money" for a while.  I opted for the latter.

            "You haven't had many students recently, have you Kaoru-dono?" I voiced, raising one eyebrow.  The girl across from me blushed, looking flustered.

            "Why do you say that?" she snapped, twisting her hands together.  Hmm, how can I put this delicately?  

            "You look kind of scrawny, de gozaru, that you do."  Oh, _real_ delicate, Kenshin!

            "What?" Kaoru growled, fists clenched and eyes blazing.  I licked my lips, eyes darting from side to side.

            "I mean, your ribs poke out and your complexion is waxy – "

            "What?!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet.  Please don't hurt me…

            "Oro?"  Nope.  Not gonna work this time.

            "Kenshin, you jerk!"

            WHAM!

            I watched her stalk off from my position on the floor, next to the two halves of a lunch tray she broke over my head.  I sighed and picked myself up, conscious that the entire lunchroom was watching my every move.  Kamiya Kaoru.  She's unlike anyone I've ever met.  If the circumstances were different…but they're not.  I frowned, brushing off my navy blue blazer and slacks before heading out of the cafeteria.  It's best that she remains angry and stays away from me.

------------------------------

               "…stupid idiot…wait 'til I…the red-headed jerk!" I grumbled under my breath as I stomped down the hallway.  The other students gave me looks of pure terror and fled in the opposite direction.  Great.  Now they think I'm crazy on top of everything else.  It's all Kenshin's fault!

            Of course, he _did_ eat lunch with me, _and _he rescued me from Mr. Hiruma's class.  I scowled.  Hiruma Gohei…I can't _stand _that man!  I touched my cheek lightly, remembering the slap and his whispered words: "…your father was a fool and a coward and if I could've, I would've killed him myself."  And then the dirty old pervert had the audacity to pinch my…  I crossed my arms over my chest protectively.  Mr. Hiruma loved exerting his power over me.  He could do anything, and not one student would care enough about me to report it.       

I paused in front of my locker, entering the combination and jerking it open.  Several slips of paper lay on top of my neatly stacked textbooks.  My daily hate-mail.  Usually I throw them all away without reading any, but today I felt like torturing myself.  I picked up the first piece of paper and scanned it quickly.

_You are a bitch.  I hope you die._

Hn.  That's original.  Next!

Your father was a murderer and he will burn in Hell. 

Is that that best they can throw at me?  Keep 'em coming.

You teach a method of kenjutsu that kills.  Innocent people have died because of you.  How can you live with all that blood on your hands? 

How can you live with all that blood on your hands…  The words played over and over in my mind and I tightened my hand around the piece of paper, crumpling it.  Even though the Battousai isn't using the Kamiya Kasshin method, he _is _using its name.  Innocent people have died in _my _name.  Therefore…

            "Therefore it is my responsibility," I muttered fiercely.  I must face the Hitokiri Battousai and defeat him.  Only then will I prove my family's innocence and wash the blood from my hands.

            I moved to grab the other slips of paper, intent on throwing them away, when one caught my eye.  It was typed.  I picked it up and read curiously.

I know that the killer is not using the Kamiya Kasshin method.  I have information that could clear your father's name.  If you are interested, meet me by Ruffian's Row as soon as you get this.

            I reread the message two more times, my heart pounding.  This was it…my first lead.  It could just be a cruel prank, or even a trap, but there was no question that I _had_ to go.  I dumped my hate-mail in the trash, slammed my locker shut, and sprinted down the hallway.

      

------------------------------

            I paused as Kaoru darted past, slipping through the crowd.  She didn't glance in my direction, but I could still see the determined look in her blue eyes that said: 'I'm about to do something foolhardy and dangerous, and no-one's gonna stop me.'  I shifted my weight from foot to foot, struggling to decide on a course of action.

            I shouldn't get involved in her life.  I'll only bring her more pain and trouble.  On the other hand, I'd never forgive myself if she was hurt while I calmly went to math class.  I turned and took a step in the direction Kaoru went.  On the _other_ hand, she _is _the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin method, and far from helpless.  I turned back in the direction of my classroom.  On the other hand – 

_Kami-sama, this is ridiculous!  I'm going after her because I want to, and that's that._

            I gripped the handle of my school bag more tightly and took off.

            "Hey there, school girl!  Wanna go to my place for some private lessons?"

            "Teacher says you've been very naughty, sweet-heart!"

            "Yeah, you need to be disciplined…" 

The three men guffawed and leered at Kaoru, their eyes roaming over her slim figure hungrily.  I stayed partially hidden behind a nearby house, watching with narrowed eyes as I toyed with the strap of my school bag.  Thank Kami-sama Kaoru had stopped by her dojo to get a bokken!  If only she would have changed clothes, too….that school uniform shows way too much skin, if you ask me.  Kaoru sighed and glared at the three men in a resigned way.

"I'm already in a bad mood," she warned, lifting her wooden bokken.  "It would be best if you left me alone."

"D'ya hear that, Nobuto?" the tall, gangly man asked his friend with the crooked nose.  "She thinks it'd be best if we left her alone…" The two smirked at each other, amused that a young girl would threaten them.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, girlie," Nobuto purred, lurching forward with lustful glint in his eyes.  His outstretched fingers brushed against Kaoru's hip and I plunged inside my school bag, my hand clenching around a certain object.  That slime had better back off unless he wants those fingers removed!  But I should not have worried.

Kaoru evaded his grasp easily, her lips curled in disgust as she felled him with a single blow between the shoulder and neck.  The other two thugs glanced at each other in disbelief, and then charged her with identical shouts of rage.  She dispatched them just as quickly.  

"Mou, I've been wandering around here for half-an-hour!" I heard Kaoru complain.  She plopped down on the back of one of the unconscious men and rested her head in her hands, pouting prettily.  "Maybe I should just go home…" 

Now there's an idea!  I silently willed her to do just that.  But Kaoru continued to sit and frown, staring off into space.  I sighed and stepped back, turning to rest against the wall behind me.  I wonder if Kaoru always gets herself involved in these risky situations?  Ruffian's Row may not be the most dangerous part of Tokyo, but it's inhabited by nasty thugs, like the ones she just encountered (thus the name, Ruffain's Row).  It's no place for a sweet young girl like Kaoru.  I visualized the pile of bodies surrounding her.  Well, perhaps "sweet" isn't the right word…

I turned my head slightly, peering around the corner to check on Kaoru.  Except Kaoru …wasn't there.  My eyes widened and I cursed, darting into the area with the three unconscious men.  I glanced around frantically, wondering where she could've gone.  Kami-sama, I take my eyes off of her for three seconds – 

Suddenly I heard the all-too-familiar scrape of a katana being drawn from its sheath, and a woman cried out in pain.  I couldn't breathe.  My legs felt numb as I forced myself to run in the direction of the noises. 

No, no, no, no…  

The words thrummed over and over in my head, like a prayer.

Please, no!

------------------------------

            I clutched my shoulder, feeling the blood seep through my cotton blouse.  The black-clad man in front of me chuckled and grinned through his ski mask, raising his katana to lick the blood dripping from its blade.  My blood.  I grimaced and lowered the hand from my shoulder, using it to grip my bokken more firmly.  Sharp needles of pain shot through my right arm, but I ignored the throbbing ache and rose from my crouched position, never taking my eyes off the man before me.

            "Are you the Hitokiri Battousai?" I demanded.  There was no doubt in my mind that he was, but I needed to buy some time.

            "Yes."  His voice came out as a low hiss, and his grin widened.  "I am the Hitokiri Battousai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu."  He chuckled again, baring more of his large, square teeth.  I trembled, overcome by intense rage.

            "You lie!" I screamed, leaping forward.  The Battousai raised his katana and brought it down towards my head.  I dodged at the last moment, the force of his attack stirring my hair as his blade hit the ground harmlessly.  I darted closer and swung my bokken in a wide, horizontal arc, the wooden sword striking his skull with a loud crack.  The Battousai roared and shook his head, giving me a savage glare.  I skipped back nimbly, panting as I regarded the Hitokiri with hate-filled eyes.  I needed to calm down.  If I continued to fight controlled by my anger, I would surely lose.  And yet –  

 "What reason?"  

I voiced the question that had pounded in my head for the past four months, the question that haunted my dreams and played over in my mind the day my students left.  My hands tightened around my bokken, white and trembling.  

"What reason do you have for doing this?  Tell me why!"  The Battousai remained silent for a moment, and then he began to laugh.  My rage exploded and I launched myself forward, intent on defeating the murderer.  

He sliced through my bokken as effortlessly as if he were snapping a twig.

The force of my lunge sent me careening past the Battousai, my brown loafers scraping against the ground and raising tiny clouds of dust.  I jerked around to face him, pressed up against the wall behind me.  Trapped…  

The Battousai advanced slowly, that mad grin still plastered on his face, his katana raised and red with my blood.  My stomach gave a sickening lurch as I realized that I would die today, here in this dirty little section of Tokyo.  I fingered the slim chunk of wood in my hand (the remains of my bokken) and my eyes flashed.  I snapped my hand forward and let the piece of wood fly.  It cracked against his nose and sent him stumbling back a step, cursing and pawing at his face.

"You bitch!" the Hitokiri bellowed.  His voice sounded odd, as though he had a cold, and my lips parted in a triumphant grin.  Broken nose for Battousai, courtesy of Kaoru Kamiya!  Although it went against the teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin style, I couldn't help a feeling of satisfaction.  But the feeling soon grew cold and froze in the pit of my stomach as the Battousai started forward, his black eyes blazing.  "I will have my revenge," he hissed, raising his blade and lumbering closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that I could be brave enough to face death with eyes open and calm.  I heard the rustle of fabric as the Battousai lifted his arm a fraction of an inch, and the swish of a blade slicing through air as he brought his sword down towards my exposed head.  I trembled, trying to prepare myself…


	3. Episode Three

**Sorry folks. I kinda dropped this for a while. But I'm getting back into the swing of things, and here's the brand new, shiny chapter – wrapped up with a pretty bow! Thanks to those who reviewed! And now we pick up where we left off…**

**Happy-Go-Lucky**

**Episode Three: Face-Off…Battle Against the Phony Battousai**!

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that I could be brave enough to face death with eyes open and calm. I heard the rustle of fabric as the Battousai lifted his arm a fraction of an inch, and the swish of a blade slicing through air as he brought his sword down towards my exposed head. I trembled, trying to prepare myself…

But death never came.

------------------------------

I cradled the young girl to my chest, peering into her pale face. She had lost far too much blood… Her dark eyelashes quivered and she released a low moan before opening her eyes.

"Kenshin?" Her voice was soft and confused, those blue eyes questioning me silently. I offered her a tight smile, fighting down my inner killer. The smell of blood, still fresh and wet, evoked the Battousai. Kaoru's gaze slid over my shoulder and I felt her entire body tense as she gasped sharply. I turned, angling my body to shield Kaoru. The imposter watched us with his lips curled in a sneer.

"You," he growled, his sword twitching at his side. His eyes never left my face. I frowned, bending my knees and shifting my weight to the balls of my feet. With Kaoru occupying my arms, I had to rely solely on my speed to evade the imposter's attack. Luckily, it didn't come to that.

He heard the sirens a second after I did, spitting out a string of curses as the sound reached his ears. He twisted, his body tensing as he prepared to flee… But his black eyes caught the sight of Kaoru's face, peeping out from behind my shoulder, and he hesitated. Kaoru's hands, which had rested lightly on my chest and arm, tightened perceptibly under his vicious gaze, twisting the fabric of my school blazer. Another wave of fury rolled over me, and I almost lost control.

"Run," I commanded softly, in a voice not many have heard and lived to tell about. My eyes were narrowed and, I suspect, quite golden. I felt Kaoru's bewildered gaze study my face and her pulse quicken. Across from me, the imposter regarded me with mixture of anger and fear. "Run now, or I will kill you." Kaoru gasped and stiffened in my arms. The imposter snarled and lifted his sword, just as four police officers burst onto the scene.

"It's the Hitokiri Battousai!" one of them shouted. They lifted their guns and took careful aim. The imposter threw me one last hate-filled glare before fleeing from the rain of bullets. As he disappeared behind a row of houses, he shouted:

"I am the Hitokiri Battousai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!"

The four policemen gave chase, shouting into their walkie-talkies to demand back up. They seemed completely oblivious to Kaoru's and my presence, which suited me just fine. Kaoru needed medical attention, not more publicity.

I felt Kaoru's body tense.

"No!" she cried, beginning to struggle against my hold. She leaned over my shoulder, arms stretched out towards the phony's retreating back and hands grasping at thin air.

"Kaoru-dono, please calm down!" I implored, praying that I wouldn't drop her as I attempted to hang on to her writhing form.

"That murderer is claiming to use the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!" Kaoru sobbed, tears flooding her crystal blue eyes. "He is disgracing my father's memory and ruining his dojo's reputation. I must defeat him…" Her voice trailed off in a breathy sigh as she fainted and fell back into my arms. I studied her worriedly, noting the stark contrast between her pale, porcelain skin and the wisps of raven hair flung over her cheek.

"She certainly is brave, that she is," I murmured. I shifted her negligible weight in order to secure my grasp, and headed down the road away from Ruffian's Row. Thank Kami Kaoru had led me to her dojo earlier! Now to see if I retained any of my old lock picking skills…

------------------------------

Waking up slowly is the best feeling in the world: muted sunlight streaming in through the blinds, the distant sound of chirping birds, warmth seeping into relaxed muscles, right arm throbbing…wait.

The events of the past day flooded back into consciousness and I sat up with a sharp scream. Kenshin burst in with a wild look, wearing a frilly pink apron and wielding a spatula.

"Kaoru-dono? What's wrong?" he asked frantically. I studied him silently for several minutes.

"What's for dinner tonight, dear?" He looked so ridiculous, I couldn't help myself.

Kenshin strode over to my bed with a worried frown and placed a cool hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, Kaoru-dono?"

"I'm fine, Kenshin." I pushed his hand away, my eyes narrowing in irritation. Truthfully, I was anything but fine… I let that murdering bastard Battousai slip through my fingers, shaming my father and the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship. "I have to stop him!"

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed. "You are in no condition to face that man – he might have killed you!" Oops…me and my big mouth!

"I can take care of myself!" I responded, realizing that I sounded like a sulky child. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, holding my head high. "Now if you would just…" I never finished my sentence because room began to grow dim and an odd ringing filled my ears. I felt Kenshin's arms wrap around my waist as I lurched forward, and he lifted me and set me down on the bed gently.

"Sleep well, Kaoru," he murmured, turning to go. But his whispered words snapped me awake and I flung out one hand, latching onto his long red ponytail. "Oro!"

"You're not going anywhere!" I snarled, tugging sharply.

"Oro?! Kaoru-dono, could you please let – "

"You're gonna to help me out of this bed so I can track down Battousai, got it?

"Kaoru-dono, I don't think – "

"Never mind," I muttered, releasing him and giving him a hard shove. "I'll do it myself." I scrambled into a sitting position, but before I could stand, Kenshin appeared and placed both hands on my shoulders. He did not look happy.

"Kaoru-dono, you are staying in bed," he commanded. Commanded? No one orders me around! I attempted to knock his hands off, but he just slipped them lower to pin my arms against my body. He watched me silently as I squirmed, his violet eyes hard and darker than I remembered. I was getting nowhere fast, so I did the only thing I could think of – I flung myself backwards, pulling us both onto the bed.

Kenshin grunted in surprise as he landed on top of me, releasing my arms and planting both hands on the mattress to keep from crushing me. I had hoped he would twist to the side, allowing me to leap up and escape, but he continued to loom over me.

"Let me up," I instructed in my most threatening tone. Kenshin's lips curled into a smirk and his eyes flickered with that odd gold color.

"You are in no position to be giving orders, Kaoru-_dono_." Glaring in outrage, I prepared a scathing retort, but then took note of the situation – our legs tangled in the sheets, Kenshin straddling my waist, his face inches from mine – I flushed bright red and Kenshin's grin widened.

"Look, Grandpa! Auntie Kaoru's wrestling with that boy!" I froze at the sound of that familiar, young voice. Kenshin's head whipped around and he fell off the bed with a resounding thump and a nervous "oro!" Dr. Gensai and his two adorable granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume, stood in the doorway of my room.

"I want to play!" said Ayame.

"I wanna play!" her younger sister, Suzume, echoed. The two girls rushed forward and tackled Kenshin, giggling and cheering as he toppled over, uttering "oro" in dazed confusion. I laughed and looked up at Dr. Gensai, whose old, wrinkled face was drawn up in a good-natured smile.

"I hope you don't mind us letting ourselves in," he chuckled.

"Not at all," I smiled. Anybody else would have leapt to wild conclusions if they had walked in on Kenshin and me at that moment, but Dr. Gensai always trusted me completely. A little _too _completely, perhaps. A strange smell wafted through the room and I sniffed the air experimentally. "Is something burning?"

"Oro!" Kenshin shot to his feet, Ayame and Suzume tucked under each arm and giggling madly. "My dinner!" He rushed out of the room, taking the two girls with him. I pushed myself off the bed, gasping as pain shot through my arm.

"Kaoru-chan, are you hurt?" Dr. Gensai questioned, gazing at me with concern.

"It's only a little scratch," I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I…scraped my arm against a metal fence on the way home."

"You should be more careful," he scolded. See? Complete trust… It's enough to drive a girl insane with guilt!

---------------------------------

Kami-sama, how embarrassing… Not only did Kaoru's honorable grandfather catch me in an, er, compromising position with his granddaughter, but on top of that I burned dinner! I may not be the world's best chef, but I do have my pride.

"Gomen, it's a bit overdone…" I apologized, placing steaming plates of food around the table for Kaoru-dono, Dr. Gensai, and the two little ones.

"It's delicious," Dr. Gensai assured me, smiling kindly and dipping his chopsticks into his bowl for another mouthful.

"It's delishous!" Suzume cheered.

"Yes, it is very good," Kaoru commented in a monotone, shooting me dark glances… What did I do now?!

"Oro… Is everything alright, Kaoru-dono?" I asked meekly.

"Auntie Kaoru doesn't like it when people cook better than her," Ayame whispered.

"Auntie Kaoru cooks bad food!" Suzumi announced loudly, screwing her face up. Kaoru blushed and muttered darkly, stabbing a piece of tofu with her chopsticks. I smiled.

"Maa, maa…I'm sure Kaoru-dono's cooking tastes wonderful." Kaoru beamed at me and resumed eating in a happier fashion. Himura Kenshin restores peace and balance to the universe once again.

After dinner, Dr. Gensai ushered his two grandchildren out the door and pecked Kaoru on the cheek, making her promise that she would take care of (and I quote), "the nasty cut you got from that metal fence." At least she had the grace to blush.

And who are you to talk, Mr. 28-years old and in high school?

Hush now, annoying conscience.

"What are you thinking about, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked curiously, regarding me with her head tilted at a slight angle.

"Ah…nothing, Kaoru-dono," I smiled, rubbing my head sheepishly. "Dr. Gensai seems very kind, that he does."

"Yes," she acknowledged, a serene smile gracing her lips. "He's been our family doctor for as long as I can remember. Dr. Gensai and Ayame and Suzumi are the closest I have to a family." Her smile drooped a little and my mood dampened in response. If only I knew how to make that smile stay…

"Ano…Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"I've been meaning to ask you – how did you know where to find me, in Ruffian's Row?" I blanched. Kaoru wasn't going to be happy with my response…

"Oro…sessha saw you leaving school and, er, sort of followed you, de gozaru." When in doubt, lay on the odd, rurouni language. "That's how I found your home, Kaoru-dono." I studied the floorboards (which are very nicely polished, I might add) and waited meekly for the outburst that would surely follow.

"Oh. Thank you, Kenshin." Oro? I looked up as Kaoru touched my shoulder shyly, gazing at me with those soft, blue eyes. "I owe you my life."

"I am just happy that you were not hurt, Kaoru-dono," I said gently, covering her hand with mine. She blushed prettily and lowered her eyes. How did this amazing woman suddenly waltz into my life?

She's still a child, barely a woman, and you are hitting on her like some perverted old man!

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, removing her hand. "Kenshin, it's past eight o'clock. Won't your parents worry?"

"My parents died when I was a baby," I responded automatically, distracted by the loss of her warmth.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaoru said, sympathy clouding her features.

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono," I assured her. Even with all the tragedy in her life, she has so much compassion for others…

"But, who are you living with now?" Uh-oh.

"Oro…" There's no escape in telling her half-truths, but I won't straight out lie if I can help it. I took a deep breath and plunged into yet another semi-truth. "I was taken in by my uncle after my parents' death. But we did not see eye-to-eye on many things, and I left his home when I was fifteen." I smiled brightly. I was getting rather good at these half-truths.

"Kenshin," Kaoru sang out, her voice deceptively sweet. Kuso. "That doesn't answer my question. Where…are…you…staying…now?" I gulped. It's rather stuffy in this dojo…

"Oro…sessha stays in motel rooms in return for doing odd jobs, or when it's warm out…" Kaoru was positively glowering. Kuso! "…sessha sleeps outside?" I ended my confession in a very unmanly squeak.

"Kenshin Himura, that is unacceptable!" Kaoru cried, her eyes flashing.

"Oro, gomen nasai?"

"Until you find a suitable home, you will stay here," she stated firmly. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Kaoru, you don't know anything about me," I said wonderingly, forgetting to lay on the rurouni talk.

"I suppose it's true that I don't know much about your past," Kaoru mused softly, "but I figure that's your own business. You're welcome to stay here, as long as you need to."

Was this a dream? I gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity before realizing that she was waiting for some kind of a response. I lowered my head a fraction of an inch, letting my long bangs hide my eyes lest I reveal everything. In one breath, this girl destroyed the mask I had been wearing for five years. It was painfully obvious that I could not remain here.

"Aa," I choked out. "I will stay here. Thank you…Kaoru-dono."

"That's wonderful, Kenshin!" This time, her bright voice could not cheer me. "Let me show you around the dojo. Oh, and you can take the empty room next to mine. It's rather Spartan, and I hope you don't mind using a futon, but I think you'll find it more comfortable than the ground and homier than a motel room…" I followed her obediently, keeping my head bowed.

"Forgive me, Kaoru."

------------------------------

I walked into the kitchen, wrapped in a thick robe. Kenshin had just gone to bed, but I found myself wide-awake. I kept reliving my encounter with Battousai, and each time it seemed to become more like a nightmare and less like reality.

"How can I defeat him?" I whispered aloud. You're in way over your head, Kaoru. Not only is the Battousai larger and stronger than you, but he's also using a steel katana against your wood bokken. It's impossible.

I shook my head as if to vanquish these negative thoughts. I could, and would beat the Battousai…I had to! I moved toward the stove to make some tea, but tripped over something in the middle of the floor.

"Itai!" I wailed, clutching my foot. "Who left this here?!" I demanded angrily, ignoring the fact that I was the only one in the kitchen. You've lived alone for too long, Kaoru-chan… I examined the item, scowling. "Oh! It's Kenshin's school bag… I'll just set it outside his door so he doesn't forget it in the morning." But when I lifted the bag, something slithered out and hit the floor with a dull clinking sound. I felt around the floor with my hands and moved the object into the moonlight streaming through the kitchen window. The sheath had slipped down a little, and steel gleamed wickedly in the blue light.

A katana.

"Kaoru-dono, I heard you yell." Kenshin hurried to my side and knelt down, concern lining his face. "Are you – " I jerked away from the hand meant to comfort me, glaring at him as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Who are you?" I whispered, gripping the katana more tightly. His eyes left my face and traveled down to the thing I held in my hands. He looked up at me with a mournful expression and lips set in a hard line. But he didn't respond to my question. "Answer me!" I blazed, turning my body and holding the sheathed katana between us. "Why do you have this? Are you working for that murderer Battaousai, is that it?" Tears slid down my cheeks. I was leaping to wild conclusions, but I felt…betrayed. Kenshin was the first person to talk to me in several months, and, even though I'd just met him, he was the first person since my parents died who made me feel safe, happy, and cared for. I trembled and the tears just seemed to flow faster. Kenshin raised his hand to my face and brushed a tear away with his fingertips.

"Kaoru-dono, I would never hurt you," he said solemnly. "I swear it. Remove the sheath and look at the blade closely." I wilted under his gentle gaze (Kami-sama help me, he has the most captivating eyes!) and drew the katana out of its sheath, studying it carefully.

"What's this?" I wondered. "The blade is on the wrong side!"

"Aa." Kenshin smiled faintly. "It's called a sakabatou. It is not designed to kill."

"You study kenjutsu?" I guessed, recalling how he saved me from the Battousai. I was too upset to notice then, but now I realized that he must possess extraordinary speed and reflexes to dart past the killer's sword and swept me into his arms like that.

"Yes," Kenshin confirmed.

"But, Kenshin, why not just use a bokken?" Kenshin shrugged.

"My master preferred to teach me with steel," he said simply, standing gracefully and offering me a hand. I allowed him to pull me to my feet, feeling horribly embarrassed and flushed. Not only was the blade on Kenshin's katana reversed, but it also didn't have a scratch on it. It certainly had never been used to kill.

"Kenshin," I murmured, staring at the hand wrapped around mine and refusing to meet his gaze. "I am so sorry. I can't believe that I thought…I thought that…" I finally manage to make a friend and what do I do? I accuse him of being a murderer. You've got serious issues, Kaoru-chan.

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said warmly, squeezing my hand before releasing it. "You had a frightening experience today, that you did. I understand your suspicions." He picked up his school bag and I handed him his sakabatou.

"I trust you, Kenshin." I gave him a weak smile. "I won't let this Hitokiri Battousai stuff destroy my faith in people." I slipped past him and led the way to our bedrooms.

"Oro…perhaps you could stand to be just a little less trusting, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin suggested, looking rather concerned.

"Don't you worry about me, Kenshin Himura," I stated firmly, pausing as I reached my door. "I'm a pretty good judge of character, if I do say so myself."

"Oro…"

"Sleep well, Kenshin."

"Good night, Kaoru-dono."

I smiled brightly and stepped into my room, shutting the door behind me. It's nice, having someone say, "good night."

I woke up an hour before school started and began making breakfast. Within half-an-hour, I had two steaming cups of tea and two pieces of toast. Only slightly burnt. Okay, both charred to the point of dissolving into a pile of ash. But unlike most mornings, I didn't let the fact that I can't cook to save my life bother me (if toasting bread even counts as cooking). Humming a merry tune under my breath, I strolled down the hallway to Kenshin's room.

"Kenshin!" I sang. "I made breakfast." No answer. "Kenshin? Wake up, it's time for school!" Still no answer. Mou, that boy is a deep sleeper! "Kenshin, I hope you're decent because I'm coming in!" I blushed, praying that Kenshin wasn't the type to sleep in the nude, and slid the door open. "Kenshin?"

The futon was rolled up and the room was completely empty. I gaped, looking around wildly as if he was crouching behind a piece of furniture somewhere. Then I saw the note resting on the desk at the far corner of the room. There was only one word written: farewell.

Suddenly the day seemed a lot bleaker.

I trudged to school with heavy steps. I went to history class and sat in the back, keeping my eyes on my desk. Kenshin wasn't in class. I glanced up at the clock every so often, thinking he might walk in at any moment. He didn't. The same questions ran through my mind the entire class period. Why did he leave? Did I really offend him that badly last night? Why does everyone I care about always leave me?

I almost skipped gym, but in the end I decided to go. I'm not going to give now – I'm not a quitter. Things aren't going to get any easier for me, so I might as well get used to it now. By the time I got dressed and walked into the gym, Hiruma-san was already demonstrating the "proper" way to execute a kata. Where on earth did this miserable man come from, anyway? And who the hell thought him qualified to teach kenpo! I watched the insufferable man swing his bokken around brutishly. It was odd, how much effort he put into simply lifting the light, wooden sword, almost as if…

"…almost as if he were holding a katana!" I breathed. Realization hit me like a punch in the gut. His height, his strength, and his movements all perfectly matched those of the Hitokiri Battousai.

"Kamiya!" Hiruma Gohei turned, facing me for the first time. "You're late again!" I gasped, raising a hand to my mouth and stumbling back a step. His nose was badly mashed and bruised, as if it had been broken only yesterday. Gohei studied my face and grinned wolfishly, his eyes glinting with the promise of murder. "What's wrong, Kamiya-san?" he purred. Trembling violently, I turned and ran.

I sprinted all the way back to the dojo, silently screaming in desperation. What could I do? If I called the police, would they believe me? My hands shook so badly I could hardly get my keys to unlock the gate. Once inside the dojo, I paused and breathed deeply, forcing myself to remain calm and think clearly. I would call the police. Even if they didn't believe me, they would have to check out my story. I walked over to the phone slowly, reminding myself not to sound too frantic on the phone. My hand had just touched the receiver when somebody grabbed me from behind and spun me around.

"H-Hiruma-san!" I gasped. He towered over me, grinning like a madman. I closed my hands into tight fists and gathered my courage. "I know that you're that serial killer, the Hitokiri Battousai! Give yourself over to the police!" I demanded. Hiruma laughed and revealed the blade of his katana, letting the sheath fall to the floor with a decisive clatter. He pressed the sword's tip against my throat.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked. "Now, when I am so close to reaching my goal."

"Your goal?" I whispered.

"You wanted to know why, didn't you?" the murderer growled. "I'll tell you. I began killing in order to denounce the name of Kamiya, in order to destroy your father's legacy."

"That doesn't explain anything," I snapped, glaring at him. "Why do you hate my family so much?"

"What do you know about your father, Kaoru-chan?" Gohei purred. "Did you know, for instance, that he worked as an intelligence officer for the government?"

"That's not true!" I shouted. "He was a kenjutsu instructor. He taught the Kamiya Kasshin method of swordsmanship."

"I'm sure daddy wanted to keep his little girl ignorant of his dirty work," Gohei sneered, "but you must have had some inkling." I opened my mouth to tell him that he was crazy, and wrong about my father, but the words froze in my throat. An unbidden memory flooded my mind, rising into consciousness.

I was very young, perhaps six or seven, and hadn't started training under my father yet. I wanted to become a ninja, so I practiced my skills on my parents. They both sat at the kitchen table having a whispered discussion:

"You must give up this line of work, it's too dangerous! We make enough money through the dojo, with you as its instructor."

"I want to help people, koishii."

"Think of your own safety for once! It seems like the government asks you to go on dangerous missions more and more. I'm sure they have enough intelligence officers so that – "

"We should finish this conversation another time. It looks like we have a little spy in our midst!" I watched my father's legs as they moved closer to my hiding place. I tried to sneak away, but he caught me and lifted me up in his arms, laughing and smiling…

"I had forgotten," I whispered. "He did work for the government."

"So you remember?" Gohei growled. "Good. I worked in the same department as your father, over ten years ago. One night, when we busted a ring of drug dealers, I shot and killed a man who refused to give me information about the other major drug circles. Your father reported the incidence to our superiors and got me fired. He was a spineless coward, too afraid to even carry a gun, and he was jealous of my skill!"

"You're wrong!" I spat. "My father was a courageous man and you're a bloodthirsty beast!" The Battousai snarled and yanked me into the air by the collar of my blouse.

"After I was fired my life became a living hell. I will exact my revenge on you, little girl, and make your father pay for his actions!" The Battousai grinned madly and ran the flat of his blade against my cheek. "Your blood tastes so sweet."

"That's enough." The voice was soft, yet commanding. Gohei grunted and turned to face the speaker. I gasped as my eyes focused on the familiar, slim-bodied redhead.

"Kenshin!" That boy has impeccable timing!

"You will set Kaoru-dono down gently, that you will." I frowned slightly. Although his quirky way of speaking remained the same, something about Kenshin seemed different. His character felt…harder, sharper, more focused.

"So," the Battousai rumbled, "the new kid's here to save the day. Wait a moment, boy, while I tend to this chickadee. You'll meet your death soon enough." He smirked. "After all, I owe you for yesterday. I would have finished this chick off in Ruffian's Row if you hadn't come along. I even went to the trouble of slipping a phony note in her locker." The Battousai laughed loudly and I growled in irritation. Damn him!

Kenshin's violet eyes hardened and narrowed, and he unsheathed his sakabatou in a slow, ringing motion. I felt my chest constrict. What is that idiot doing? He's going to get himself killed!

"Kenshin, no!" I cried. "He's too strong…he'll kill you!" Gohei chuckled and let me drop to the floor on my knees. I scrambled for the phone, but he hacked through the cord with a vicious swipe of his katana.

"It looks like your death has been postponed, chickadee," he leered. I glared up at him, feeling utterly helpless. Gohei turned his attention back to Kenshin, approaching him with weighted steps. "Play time's over, kid." He lunged forward with a roar, his katana slicing down toward Kenshin's head. I froze, unable to even scream.

But Kenshin stepped to the side, dodging Gohei's attack like it was nothing. His body appeared loose and tense all at once, his fiery hair swept back by the force of Gohei's attack while his intense gaze remained immovable, concentrated on his opponent. Gohei roared like a deranged bull and swung his katana in a brutal side-sweep. Kenshin flicked his wrist and his sakabatou sprang up to block the attack.

"I should kill you for threatening Kaoru," he said coldly. In a flash, almost too quick to see, Kenshin knocked Gohei's blade to the side and leapt into the air. "Up here!" Kenshin called as the murderer gaped in confusion. Gohei jerked his eyes upwards and brought his katana back over his head, growling in frustration. Kenshin raised his sakabatou, sweeping it downwards in perfect unison with his descent to the ground, gravity and body weight increasing the force of his blow. I couldn't help but wince when I heard the sick crack of breaking bones as Kenshin's sakabatou slammed against Gohei's fingers. Gohei howled and dropped his katana, gripping his hand in agony. "You will never hold a sword again," Kenshin stated, landing on his feet with the grace of a cat.

"You little punk!" the killer roared, charging him. Kenshin slipped under his grasping arms and rammed the hilt of his sakabatou against the back of Gohei's skull as he stumbled past. The Hitokiri Battousai collapsed to the floor, defeated and unconscious. Kenshin sheathed his sakabatou and turned to face me.

"Are you injured, Kaoru-dono?" I shook my head dumbly. His eyes were soft and familiar once again, but I could sense the fading fury behind them. "I am glad." He smiled, and turned as if to leave. My head was a whirlwind of thoughts, but a driving force swam up and cried out for me to stop him. I struggled for the right words…

"You jerk!" I hollered. Kenshin froze.

"…oro?"

"You're not even going to stay and make sure Hiruma gets put in jail?" I demanded. "He's still a threat, you know! And why did you leave in the middle of the night without a word to me? Well, Kenshin Himura, if that's the kind of guy you are, then you can just be on your way." I huffed and spun around, folding my arms in pretended indignation. But, truthfully, I didn't want Kenshin to see how vulnerable I felt right now. After a moment of silence, I heard the shoji door leading outside click shut. I sighed and let my arms drop down to my sides.

"You know," Kenshin drawled. "I've been on the road for some time now." I drew in a quick breath, my spirits lifting as I spun around and saw Kenshin's smiling face. "It would be nice to settle down for a while." He started across the room, his eyes shining. "But I'm something of a wanderer and you never know when I'll have to start moving again."

"Of course," I agreed, unable to stop grinning. At this moment, I would have agreed that the Earth is flat or that roses bloom in winter.

"I'm not a very good cook…"

"But you're a lot better than I am!" I laughed. You see? Normally I would never admit to that, even in hell froze over!

"…And people might talk if they hear that a man is staying alone with you in your house." He stopped in front of me, gauging my reaction.

"I don't care what other people say!" I declared brashly, placing my hands on my hips.

"Then I would love to stay here a while longer, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said quietly. He smiled. I smiled. And that's just how it happened. Kenshin Himura, a man of many secrets, came to reside at the Kamiya dojo.

Now on to other matters…Episode four introduces a new character. Hmm, who could that be?


End file.
